


Amapola Amarilla: Éxito.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [21]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Español | Spanish, M/M, No Beach Divorce, One Shot, Pining Alex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p>
<p>“Hice una lista de tres pasos” Le cuenta a Erik cuando ambos hombres están tomando un desayuno temprano. Los dos acostumbrados a los horarios rígidos de la cárcel. Alex a las cárceles de Estados Unidos, Erik a los campos de concentración. “Seguí mi lista. Paso-a-paso” Continua puntuando las últimas tres palabras “Y ahora tengo un nuevo novio”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amapola Amarilla: Éxito.

**Author's Note:**

> El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles y one shots sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.
> 
> Esto es un universo alternativo donde me rehúso a pensar en el divorcio de Cuba. Aquí Shaw muere y todos vuelven, incluso Azazel porque shipeo a Raven y a Azazel.

Alex escribe una lista de pasos a seguir para conquistar a Hank.

 

Primero, porque Hank y Raven son historia; Raven tiene una relación no-tan-secreta con Azazel, y segundo; porque ese es el consejo que le dio Erik.

 

“No importa cuál sea la tarea que tengas en mente, Summers” Le confió el mataloquinético “Lo importante es que seas metódico en cuanto a ello, tómame como ejemplo” Le dijo levantando la barbilla dramáticamente “Yo logré matar a Shaw y lo hice asesinado al resto de los nazis. Uno-por-uno” Explico puntuando las últimas tres palabras “Lo importante es la paciencia y el orden” Terminó, obviamente satisfecho consigo mismo, como si no le hubiera contado a un chico de 19 años sobre su pasada década de genocidio nazi.

 

Alex no se lleva mal con el resto de la mansión per se, pero tampoco es amigo de nadie, no de verdad. Más aún, desde que Charles y Erik lo sacaron de la cárcel, Alex ha empezado a ver a ambos hombres como un par de, extremadamente jóvenes padres. Así que es fácil confiar en los consejos de Erik, que ha sabido llevar una relación estable de dos años en donde, ni él, ni Charles, se han intentado matar el uno al otro.

 

Por lo tanto, en consejo de Erik, Alex escribe una lista. Esta lista, es un papel arrugado color marrón, escrita con un lápiz azul con demasiada tinta, con borrones, manchas sin forma de dicha tinta azul esparcidas por todo el papel y con su escritura desordenada y temblorosa.

La lista descansa en lo profundo del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta preferida. En ella hay tres simples pasos.

 

  1.     _Relacionarme con sus intereses._



 

_Porque ese es el gran paso con el que empiezan todos los consejos para conseguir pareja, y porque Hank es el tipo de chico que solo se relaciona bien en su espacio de trabajo. Alex recuerda con claridad, las historias de Raven, sobre sus citas en el laboratorio de Bestia. Alex está dispuesto a adentrarse en lo desconocido de la ciencia y la física._

 

Hank está trabajando, sus manos son torpes cuando antes eran gráciles y delgadas. Alex lo encuentra en su laboratorio, gruñendo como un animal enjaulado, sus colmillos por fuera, mientras trata de poner una muestra bajo su microscopio. Pero el delgado vidrio cae por entre sus garras y el chico azul, literalmente ruge. Alex siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

 

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” Pregunta tratando de hacer notar su presencia. Hank gruñe, cierra los ojos y toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

 

“No” Gruñe el científico. “No quiero tu ayuda ¡No quiero la ayuda de nadie! ¡Quiero poder trabajar por mi mismo sin necesitar la ayuda de nadie!” Alex, circula al científico, porque en estos momentos el chico no es nada menos que peligroso, y bajando la cabeza un poco, pone una mano en su brazo derecho. Una mano rosada y pequeña en comparación con el brazo, musculoso y lleno de pelaje azul.

 

“Hey” Trata de calmarlo “Está bien” Sonríe a medias. Un poco asustado, porque los colmillos de bestia están demasiado cerca de su cuello y su pelaje está erizado “No está mal necesitar ayuda” Explica, moviendo su mano por el brazo “¿Recuerdas cuando yo necesitaba ayuda con mi problema?” Pregunta tocando su pecho con su mano libre “Fuiste tú quien me ayudó” Sonríe “Porque eres un genio”

 

El gruñido en lo profundo del pecho de bestia, ahora es casi un ronroneo, un sonido constante y bajo, que no deja de sonar aún cuando el chico habla “Sí” Asiente Hank “Necesito ayuda”

 

Alex sonríe, está vez de verdad “Bien” Asiente “Pero tienes que decirme qué hacer, soy un poco lento, con esto de la ciencia” Se ríe él, golpeándose la cabeza sin fuerza tres veces “Ya sabes, no soy tú”

 

Bestia sonríe indulgentemente, se arranca unos cuantos pelos del brazo ante la mirada atónita del chico a su lado y se los entrega “Pon estos entre los platos de muestra” Le instruye apuntando a la pila de pequeños platillos de vidrio junto al microscopio “Y pon el platillo bajo la lente”

 

“Espera” Lo frena Alex “¿Para que necesitas analizar tu pelaje?”

 

“Porque quiero revertir el proceso” Le explica Hank como cuestión de hecho. Alex se tensa.

 

“No” Murmura Alex dejando caer el pelaje azul al piso “No quiero ser parte de esto, eres perfecto ahora mismo ¿Por qué querrías cambiarlo?” Su voz suena desesperada y Alex piensa en cómo pedir la ayuda del profesor, porque no puede dejar que esto pase.

 

“No lo entenderías” Gruñe bestia, mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado.

 

“Tienes razón” Murmura él “No lo entiendo” Sin más que decir Alex deja la habitación. Sin mirar atrás, sin poder hacerlo.

 

_Su plan no sale exactamente como esperaba. Pero de todas formas, Alex tacha el numero uno de su lista._

 

  1.     _Halagarlo sobre su aspecto **y su cerebro.**_



 

_La segunda parte de su lista existe probablemente porque Alex está increíblemente atraído al cerebro de Hank, eso fue lo que llamó su atención en primer lugar._

_En el papel, las palabras –y su cerebro- están delineadas y remarcadas inconscientemente después de días y noches de repasar la lista._

 

Hank no es como Raven, a quien se le puede ver paseándose desnuda por la mansión. Hank al igual que Azazel, a pesar de sus fisionomías animalescas, insisten usar ropa. A pesar de que es más difícil. De que toda la ropa le queda un poco pequeña a Hank y que Azazel debe hacerle agujeros a sus pantalones.

 

A veces, Alex encuentra a Hank, frente a su armario en su habitación, viendo sus pantalones de tela antiguos, unas tres tallas más pequeñas de las que usa ahora, sus ojos se ven extrañamente nostálgicos y Alex siente su pecho apretándose. Él no quiere que Hank cambie. Pero tampoco quiere que Hank conserve esa mirada triste y vacía.

 

Ahora, Hank está trabajando en CEREBRO, moviendo cables en un panel con un par de pinzas en sus manos. Bestia parece más relajado, no tan molesto ahora que puede usar herramientas con mayor facilidad, Alex espera que esto ayude a quitar la idea de un nuevo suero de la cabeza del científico.

 

“Hey, Bozo” Lo saluda desde la puerta de la habitación, con un plato de Spaghetti en las manos “No creas que no me gusta verte trabajar, pero tienes que comer en algún momento” Sonríe guiñándole un ojo.

 

Bestia Gruñe, un gruñido que retumba en toda la habitación “Cierra la boca, Havok” Murmura el chico azul “No estoy de humor para tus bromas”

 

“No estoy bromeando” Sonríe él “Me encanta verte trabajar” Confiesa dejando el plato en una mesa de trabajo y acercándose al hombre más grande “Especialmente cuando estás haciendo estas… cosas científicas” Continua “Me encanta verte usar tu cerebro” Murmura finalmente.

 

Sí la piel azul del mutante pudiera sonrojarse, probablemente ocurriría, en cambio, Hank desvía la mirada y deja mostrar sus colmillos. Una posición defensiva.

 

Alex pone una mano en el hombro del otro mutante “No estoy mintiendo” Le asegura con una sonrisa “Ahora come tus fideos” Ordena “No podemos permitir que te debilites. Me gustas más cuando eres grande y fuerte” Con un guiño, Alex deja la habitación.

 

_Cuando en la tarde, Alex encuentra el plato vacio en el lavaplatos, él rubio sonríe para sí mismo, y con la sonrisa jamás dejando sus facciones. Tacha el número dos de su lista._

 

  1. _Se directo._



 

_Alex no es muy bueno en este aspecto, pero Hank es tan tímido que Alex sabe que el chico azul jamás dará el primer paso. Y eso está bien, en serio. Además Hank es completamente obtuso en asuntos como estos, lo más probable es que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de cómo se siente Alex con respecto a él._

 

“Así que, Bozo” Arrulla Alex pasando sus dedos por los extremos de la silla en la que está sentado Hank “Estaba pensando… Tú. Yo. Tu laboratorio. Un poco de vino”

 

“¿D-disculpa?” Tartamudea Hank “¿De qué estás hablando?”

 

“Tú y yo” Insiste sosteniendo su cadera en la mesa de trabajo frente a Hank “Una cita”

“No entiendo” Murmura Bestia “¿Es una broma?” Gruñe defensivamente.

 

“Por supuesto que no” Responde Havok con una sonrisa “Es bastante simple” Le explica “Me gustas, Hank. Me gustas mucho y me gustaría que pudiéramos intentar… ya sabes, salir…” Trata de ser claro, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente en círculos frente a un confundido Hank “Como novios” Termina.

 

“Y me quieres decir… ¿Qué no te molesta mi aspecto?” Pregunta el científico incrédulo.

 

“La verdad es que me gusta” Confiesa “Se siente como si este fuera el verdadero tú” Explica “No es que no me gustaras antes…” Se apura en aclarar “Pero aún me gustas así”

 

“Me gustaría intentarlo” Suspira Hank rasguñando su mesa nerviosamente “Pero, no estoy seguro”

 

Alex, sostiene su mano, acariciando el pelaje suave ella “Está bien tener miedo” Le asegura “Yo también tengo miedo” Explica “Pero quiero intentarlo”

 

“Si” Acepta Hank “Me gustaría salir contigo. Hoy en la noche, en mi laboratorio”

  

* * *

 

 

“Hice una lista de tres pasos” Le cuenta a Erik cuando ambos hombres están tomando un desayuno temprano. Los dos acostumbrados a los horarios rígidos de la cárcel. Alex a las cárceles de Estados Unidos, Erik a los campos de concentración. “Seguí mi lista. Paso-a-paso” Continua puntuando las últimas tres palabras “Y ahora tengo un nuevo novio”

 

Erik, lo ve con ojos orgullosos, aunque Alex está seguro de que el hombre jamás admitiría estar orgulloso de alguno de ellos “Muy bien, Summers” Lo alienta poniendo una pesada mano en su hombro “Sabia que de todos los inútiles que reclutamos tú eras el más prometedor, no como Cassidy” Gruñe el Alemán “Ese chico todavía se las arregla para romper nuestras ventanas”

 

“Gracias, Erik” Sonríe Havok “No lo habría logrado sin ti”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, todos los errores son míos y espero que si los ven me avisen.


End file.
